


Do you want me to leave?

by FandomRealm



Series: 100 Voltron Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Langst, Other, Sad, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: Anger,Self hate. They’re strong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, sorry to have been gone for so long. I was working on 100 prompts for Voltron and life was just screwing me over. But I’m back so wheew prompt number 1 do you want me to leave?

I walk the halls alone. It’s night, from what I can remember from the dying watch from Earth. They don’t listen to me. They never will. I make it to the kitchen. Dark. There’s nothing to eat, well I don’t think so, I can’t tell. Hunk is the only one good at that. Then you have Pidge, the tech wizard. Shiro, the leader. Keith... the pilot. Allura and Coran, both irreplaceable. Dammit not again. These thoughts. Ignore them Lance, if you know what’s good for you ignore them.

Next day, bright and early- for space anyway. I’m walking again. I’m going to the training room. Oh look it’s Keith, what a surprise. I still need to train it’s the only thing that will make me feel better. Get rid of the thoughts. My skins crawling. I pick up the courage and walk in.   
“ What a surprise it’s the resident dumbass!” Keith has no chill. I grab a sword from the rack. I’m losing my breath. Take a deep one Lance. Keith’s eyes are burning into my skull.   
“ Lance, you’re actually going to train. It’s finally gotten through your thick skull your the failure of the group.” Lance, you are equally as important as Keith, he doesn’t need to get to you. I can’t fucking take it. I can’t. I walk up to him and put the blade against his Adam’s apple.  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
He doesn’t respond. Why, he was happy enough to piss me off before?  
“DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?” I’m angry, in pain.   
“You know what Lance, I do!” He pushes me back. I drop the sword and walk out. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro are at the door. Fuck.

I’m in my room. I screwed up. I just end up making everyone hate me. Why? I’m crying. I’m a failure.


	2. You want me to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can leave slowly, they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a sequel and I thought, yeah might as well.

Nobody has come to see me, good. I think I’m safe to fall asleep. But I can’t. Everything is going wrong. Falling apart at the seams. Everyone is rightly in place, not me. I’m too far gone. I’ve fallen out. It hurts, my head. I probably shouldn’t have shouted too loud. 

_“Do you want me to leave?”_

Do they all. It’s not a surprise Keith does. Well that’s different, he’s normally quiet. He’s fallen too. So they’ll all fall. They’ll change. Shiro as well. I try the best I can it’s never enough. Hunk doesn’t even acknowledge me anymore. Allura hates me and Coran is way too stressed. I’m leaving. They want me to. So I’ll do it.

I make my way to the med room. Pick up some food and medical supplies. Then it’s the problem of finding a ship. I can’t use Blue the guys need to form Voltron. Ermm. I’m shaking getting restless. Quickly! Before someone sees Lance! I’ll use an old escape pod- perfect. Quickly. 

 

Ive nearly packed up. I quickly place my bayard on my bed and head back to the hanger. Someone’s there. Keith! Dammit! I walk up to him, ignoring him, he won’t stop me.

”Lance what are you doing?”

What! He asked, I know I’ll tell him straight.

”I need to leave, I want to leave.”

he doesn’t say anything’s no I’m breaking down. I fall to my knees tears racing down my face.

”You want me to leave. I don’t want to do this anymore.” 

Keith looks mournful.

“Lance I’m sorry. I’m sorry everything’s changed. Please don’t go!” He cradles me in his arms and we just stay there. I can’t escape pretending this didn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from   
>  https://voltronisbae.tumblr.com/post/148371426419/writing-prompts/amp


End file.
